Hercubes Jedea
| refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral good | class35 = | refs35 = }} King Hercubes Jedea was a human wizard, a member of the Jedea family, and the ruler of the city-state of Mordulkin in Chessenta in the mid- to late 14th century DR. History | text = The gods forgive Chessenta, but we have better things to do with our time than pray. }} He was the most powerful mage of the Jedea family and, as per custom, became the ruler of the city, a position he held before the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR. In that year, Chessenta was once again wracked by warfare, but Mordulkin had yet to join the fray. Mordulkin's activities on Luthcheq's borders had led to a fresh round of border disputes, which could themselves lead to all-out war. The citizens of Mordulkin feared there could never be peace until Luthcheq had been demolished; mobs numbering in the hundreds marched on Hercubes's palace on a daily basis, chanting "We want war!" Although Mordulkin's leaders also fiercely wanted to attack, King Hercubes waited for Luthcheq's forces to overextend themselves against Cimbar, before Mordulkin would steal the advantage and strike. However, in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, the Time of Troubles came and the Godswar began, plunging all Chessenta into rampant warfare, doubtless disrupting these plans. In the Year of the Sword, 1365 DR, the Great Bone Wyrm Alasklerbanbastos and his chromatic dragon minions swooped down from the Riders to the Sky Mountains and laid claim to all the lands of Threskel and northeastern Chessenta—including Mordulkin. The vampiric green dragon Jaxanaedegor declared himself Viceroy of Threskel and flew over Mordulkin, demanding the city pay regular tribute to the Great Bone Wyrm lest its leaders be replaced. Mordulkin's leaders actually did little about this until Jaxanaedegor returned with a flight of dracoliches and repeatedly attacked major trade caravans both entering and exiting the city. Thereafter, a humbled Mordulkin began to deliver regular tribute via caravans to Mount Thulbane to appease their new dragon overlords. Around 1372 DR, the citizens of Mordulkin were again clamoring for a war to annihilate hated Luthcheq. Finally, some time in the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR, King Hercubes made a deal with some leaders in Thay: Aznar Thrul, zulkir and tharchion of Priador, and Yenael, priestess of Loviatar in Bezantur. They agreed to back Mordulkin in a war against Luthcheq, provided Luthcheq was not obliterated; rather, they would install a governor and the Thayans could establish an enclave there. Hercubes only waited for sufficient instability in Luthcheq before he would strike. However, near the end of the Rage of Dragons, on Nightal 1, the great red dragon Tchazzar made a shocking and devastating return to Chessenta. Tchazzar drove out Alasklerbanbastos's dragon minions, and reclaimed his dominion over Chessenta. Tchazzar began working to bring the other city-states into his fold, through covert negotiations and threats; Mordulkin was likely among those discreetly negotiating its re-admittance to the empire by the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR. Nevertheless, agents of House Jedea tried to work out Tchazzar's specific plans for Mordulkin, fearing he would turn it into a military camp commanded by one of his generals. More generally, Mordulkin's leaders anxious watched and awaited Tchazzar's plans. Meanwhile, King Hercubes was holding on to power, causing some in the House to make secret deals with Jaxanaedegor—Tchazzar's rival—once more. Finally, in the Year of Lightning Storms, 1374 DR, survivors of the defeated Mage Society rebels in Luthcheq—Ythnel Duumin, Kestus Aentius, and Muctos Dapritus—escaped to Mordulkin and Hercubes met them in secret at the Jedea Academy, giving them aid and inviting to return to Luthcheq to sabotage the witchweed supplies to pave the way for an invasion. With Luthcheq in turmoil, Mordulkin started to move against Luthcheq. Activities Hercubes clung to power well past his natural reign by using magic to stave off the effects of age. He'd named no heir from House Jedea, feeling that none of his kin were capable of keeping Mordulkin free of the claws of Jaxanaedegor. This triggered a struggle for succession and provoked that very same danger—some ambitious Jedea reached out to Jaxanaedegor himself, making secret pacts to gain the dragon's backing if they seized the throne. Description Hercubes Jedea had an imposing and handsome build, and a deep and commanding voice. He had thick gray hair that fell to his shoulders, a neatly trimmed beard and goatee, bushy eyebrows, bright eyes, and broad mouth in a square face. He wore a thick red cape and deep-purple silk robe, with a gold band bedecked with jewels for a crown. Appendix Appearances * Maiden of Pain References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nobles Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Jedea family Category:Inhabitants of Mordulkin Category:Inhabitants of Chessenta Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Mystra